The Lost Village
by MoonSong7
Summary: Sakura wasn't born in the Leaf Village, she was born in the Village hidden in Night and Day. This village was day was destroyed, and everyone, but Sakura dies. Now living in the leaf, Sakura must learn her new gift, before she dies too. But she want be alone, no she will have Gaara. (READ AUTHOR'S NOTE)
1. Sakura's Pain

**Me: Hello, MoonSong with a Naruto story.**

**Sasuke: Why did you put Sakura with Garra in this story?**

**Me: Because I don't ship her with you, so there.**

**Sasuke: Hmph…**

**Me/Garra: Baby.**

**The Lost Village**

**Chapter One: Sakura's Pain**

**Sakura's POV**

I always knew this was going to happen. I knew that I would go through The Night's Pain on my 13 birthday. I just never thought I would go through The Night's Pain on the night that a week before the start of the second round of the Chūnin Exams's tourament. Well, I better get this over with. I start to walk out of my apartment, but just when I was about to turn a corner, I run right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say to the person, but I don't really get a good look at who I hit, all I saw was red hair. I start to run off to the forest. I soon reach a clearing to find Lord Hokage, Master Kakashi, and a man who I can't see his face because a hood is covering it. I take a step forward till I'm in the center of all three men.

"Sakura Haruno, daughter of the sister village, Hiruyoru do you accept The Night's Pain, so you may protect the memories of your old village, and also to protect your new village?" Lord Hokage asks me, and I nod my head with no fear on my face. Soon Lord Hokage, and Master Kakashi step away, and the man step forward. I look to see he's holding a large plate the size of my back, and nods at me, and I do what all ninja before me did. I took off my shirt, so I just had my black tank-top on, and I lay down on the ground, with my back facing the sky. I feel the weight of the plate on back.

"Now, you must not help the girl throughout this ordeal. The way this works is simple, as I turn on the plate you the child will start to feel pain, when the true pain hits her, she will scream, and the moon will glow, and then it's over." The man said as he turns the plate on, but when the man starts to circle me, I finally see his face, and it's a face I will never forget. It was the face of the murderer of my village. "Now, anyone who is not of the village Hiruyoru please leave this area." Soon Lord Hokage and Kakashi leave, and then it just me and the man. I start to focus on the pain in my back. Soon the man takes off the hood, and looks down on me with a murderess grin. "Oh, come on girl, I know that you can't handle this pain for long, and once you scream, I will kill you." The man says calmly with no emotion in his voice. Soon the man puts his hand on the top of the plate, and turns it up higher. The pain felt like getting a million letter bombs hitting your back at the same time, and then the man has the balls to turn it up higher. _**'God, Sakura just scream all ready.' **_My inner self said, but I know I can't he'll kill me, and then who will remember my village, and again he turn the pain up higher, my vision starts to blur when he turns it up 4 more times. I don't know how much time has gone by now, but I want to scream so badly, but I know I can't, I feel the man turn the plate on even higher. _'Oh, god I can't take it anymore!'_ I say as I let out the most blood-curly scream ever in my life. Soon I can feel not just a calmly pool of light wash over me, but I feel a powerful light hit me too. I start to look around for the man, but I can see that he's gone. I then feel the plate get hot again. _'No, he didn't turn off the plate!' _I say to myself, and again I let out scream. I start to feel dizzy, and then I see the world go black.

**Gaara's POV**

'_God, who the hell is screaming!' _I yell in my head.

'**Maybe you should go find out.' **I hear the demon say.

'_Why, I have nothing to do with it.' _I say.

'**Yes, you do, now go!'**

'_I said no, alright!'_ But just as I say that I see a bright white and yellow light start coming towards me. Soon the lights turn into people, the white one a woman with a wolf beside her, and the yellow light turns into a man with phoenix on his shoulder. I stand up from where I sitting on a rooftop. 'Who the hell are you two?" I yell at them.

"My name is Artemis, and this my brother Apollo." I try to say something, but the woman stops me. "I know who you are. Your name Gaara, you have a raccoon demon inside you that your father put in you, which gave you the worst childhood ever, which really was unfair and…" The woman was stop by her brother.

"Sister, maybe you should get to the point." The man said.

"Oh, right! The point is you are the only one who can help that girl you just heard screaming in the forest." Artemis says.

"And why should I help her, I don't know her, and I don't even care." I say to them.

"Because no one else can." Apollo says.

"Why is that? I bet tons of people heard that scream." I say back.

"No they didn't, only you." I say nothing back to the woman. "Apollo, I think we might need Hades help on this one." Just as the women says that a dark glow starts to flow, and then becomes two figures, one a man, the other a woman. The man I guessed was Hades, but when I looked to the woman I was dumbfounded.

'_It can be it's my…'_

'**Yeah, you hot-head that's your mom.' **The demon says in my head. The woman looks at me and smiles.

"Gaara, you grow up so much!" The women said. I don't know what to say.

"Why, are you here! It not like you loved me or anything!" I yell at the women.

"Gaara, that is not true, I always loved you. Even in the afterlife I still love you! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I feel a tear escape my eye. "Now Gaara, you need to help that girl. God Apollo and Goddesses Artemis are right you were the only one who could hear her, and the only he can help her stop this man from taking over all 5 village." My mother says.

"Why me?" I say.

"Because before your mother married your father she was a part of the this village, Hiruyoru, now that village is gone with only 4 people left, you, your brother and sister, and Sakura, who the girl you just heard screaming five minutes ago, now go help her!" Artemis yells, and she and her brother fade away, I turn to my mother and she smiles as she starts to fade as well.

"Be careful my son." She says right before she fades along with Hades.

'**So what are you going do now, my host?'** The demon says.

'_I'm going to help her.' _I say as I start out to the forest.

'**Now you listen to me!'** The demon says.

**Sakura's POV**

Once I start to wake up, I can feel the pain come back, but then in one swift movement, the plate was removed. I try to move, but I feel I can't. I close my eyes, and start to pray. _'Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo please take my life. I can't do this alone.'_ Soon I feel like someone is staring at me, I open my eyes, fearing that the man has returned, but when I opened them I find that boy from the Sand village looking down at me. "What…did you…?" I trail off out of breath. I try to move, but a woman's voice stops me.

"Lay still, huntress so my brother can heal you." The woman says. I turn my head to find none other than Lady Artemis kneeling down beside me.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry, but the man got away, and I tried not to scream, really I did, but it just hurt so much, and…"

"Hush, I know child, it's alright." Lady Artemis says as I feel an icy feel move around my back.

"I can only heal so much, some of the pain you must deal with, child." I turn my head to the other side to find Lord Apollo looking over my back. I try to move, but it hurt so much that I almost fall, but a warm hands catches me, I look to find that hand belongs to Gaara of the Sand.

"Thank you." I say and he nods as he helps me stand up.

"Remember you two, only you and two others are alive to remember the teaching of our village, Hiruyoru, alive. Please work together to stop the murders of the remaining members." Lady Artemis says and she and Lord Apollo fade away.

"So you're from…"

"No, but my mom was. Do you help getting back to your apartment or can you make it on your own." Gaara asks. I was about to say that I was fine getting back home, but then I feel a wave of pain come over me, and fall onto the ground. Gaara kneels down next to me. "Are you alright?" Gaara asks as he helps me stand up.

"Yeah, just a wave of pain, it going to happen a lot tonight, but I can make it home alright." I say as I start to walk away, but Gaara grabs my arm.

"Well, I should make sure you make it home alright." Gaara say and gives me no chances to say no because soon sand start to form around us, and then when it clears I found myself in my bedroom.

"What the…"

"I can uses my sand to teleport." Gaara say simply.

"Awesome." I say,

"Well, I better go. I'll come back in the morning to check in on you. Goodnight Sakura." Gaara say and leaves in a wave of sand.

'_Maybe Gaara isn't so bad after all. Just misunderstood._


	2. New Pain, New Understanding

**Me: Chapter Two! Yay! In this chapter you will see interactions between Gaara and Sakura, and lets say Team 7 members see it all.**

**Gaara: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Me: Don't worry, you get a moment to be "Awesome Caring Garra"**

**Gaara: Get that a new nickname.**

**Me: I also am giving Sasuke a "Jackass Dick Sasuke" moment**

**Gaara: Keep that one.**

**The Lost Village**

**Chapter Two: New Pain. New Understanding**

**Sakura's POV**

I open my eyes to new day in the Leaf Village, but everything seems different. I'm not apart of the Leaf Village, I'm a Hiruyoru Ninja, my job is to keep the memory of my village alive. I try to remove myself from my bed, but I find it hard, with my back pulsing with pain. I softly cry and fall back onto the bed. "Do you need help?" I feel my eyes go wide as I turn my head to find Gaara looking down at me.

"Yes." I say as Gaara moves helps me slowly stand up. "Thank you, Gaara." I say as I move over to my closet and pull out my outfit for the day.

"Are you going to be able to get around today?" Garra asks.

"Yeah, just as all as no one touches my back, I will be fine." I say as I close my closet.

"Good, I'll come check on you at noon." Gaara say, and I quickly turn around.

"Gaara, wait." I say.

"What?" He snaps back at me.

"I have something for you! Hold on." I say as I run over to my nightstand, and pull out a old purple-leathered book, I close the nightstand, and hand the book over to Gaara. "This is the last book left of our village, it gives our history, and a bunch of other stuff, I wanted to give it to you." I say.

"You want me to have it?" Gaara asked, stunned.

"Well, yeah I know that book by heart, and it's your history too, so I thought you might want to learn about it." I say, smiling.

"No one has ever given me anything…" I hear Gaara whisper to himself.

"Why? You seems like a good guy." I say.

"Sakura, I'm a monster, you saw me during the tournament, I almost killed one of your village's ninja. I'm not a good guy." Gaara says.

"That's where you're wrong, Gaara. You didn't almost killed Lee, the tailed-beast inside you almost killed Lee, not you. Gaara, you're not a bad person, you're just misunderstood." I say.

"How do you know that's true?" Gaara asked.

"Because I have the gift of seeing people hearts now, one of the many gifts from the pain from last night, and your heart is sad and broken, a heart that never felt love. Gaara, I want to be your friend and help heal your heart." I say.

"What about your teammates, what will they say?"

"I don't have to have permission from them about who I can and cannot be friends with, but if you show them that you're not evil, then you can start by being friends with me, and saying sorry to Lee." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What would saying sorry do?" Gaara asks softly.

"A lot, it shows that you feel bad. It might not seem like much, but it makes a big difference, Gaara." I say, and I say I see a small smile appear on Gaara's face.

"I'll think about saying sorry, and I will be friends with you." Gaara say, and hug him, which makes him stiffen.

"Please don't touch my back, and thank you for becoming friends with me!" I say, and then after a few seconds I pull away.

"Yeah...um…I'll see you at noon, Sakura." Gaara says as he leave with his Sand Teleportation.

**Gaara's POV**

'**So what are you going to do, Kid?'**

"_I'm going to say sorry, and see what it can do, even those it was your fault, I almost killed that leaf ninja.'_

'**Well, sorry! And don't worry I won't do it again.'**

'

_Why? I thought you liked the sight of blood?'_

'**Yeah, but I like that girl more.'** I nod and start to make my way to the hospital. I use my sand and teleport outside the window of Lee's room. I look inside and see his teacher going through a big emotional speech about youth or something, finally after what seemed like hours his teacher left. I teleported into his room, surprising him.

"Um...what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"I...um…I came here to say sorry about the almost killing you thing, it just I have this demon and he kinda took control, and I know that me saying sorry won't give your life back, but…"

"I forgive you." Lee say, interrupting my rant.

"You do?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, yeah, I mean you have that demon inside you and all, and Sakura came and talked to me yesterday afternoon, and told me about the demon, so I guess it's kinda hard to control him, so I forgive you, Gaara. And you didn't almost take my life away, okay you did, but Master Gai told me about this Medical-nin that can heal my leg and arm, so I'll be as good as new soon, so Gaara it's okay." Lee say.

"Well, I'm still sorry." I mutter.

"I know, and now that's over, we can be friends!" Lee say, cheerfully.

"Friends?" I ask, again being shocked by this guy.

"Yeah, if Sakura thinks you're a good guy, then I can give you shot." Lee says.

"Thanks, I better go, I have some things to get done." I say.

"Well, okay I'll see you soon, Gaara." Lee say, smiling.

"Yeah, you too Lee." I say as I teleport back to the hotel.

'**So How do you feel kid, any better?'**

'_A little, I have friends.'_

'**Yeah, so what about your family? Are you going to say sorry to them too?' **I open the door of my room to the adjoining living area to find my brother and sister fighting over the book Sakura gave me.

"Why do you get to have it?" Kankuro yells at Tamari.

"Because I'm older!" Tamari yells back.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kankuro snaps back.

"The book's mine." I say as I walk up and take the book off the coffee table.

"Gaara!" I hear they say together.

"Hey...Gaara….um...we...didn't...know….it...was...your...book…" Tamari says, nervous.

"It's fine, you could've just asked, I would've have told you." I say as I turn to walk back to my room.

"Hey...Gaara are you okay, you sound different." Kankuro says.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, but I sigh, and turn around. "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you guys, I guess I was just taking my anger out on you guys." I say, making both of my sibling go shocked, and then my sister starts crying, and then runs to hug me.

"My baby brother loves us!" She yells into my ear.

"Yeah, sure. Now let me go, you're getting my shoulder wet." I say and she pulls away, and seconds later I'm pulled onto the couch.

"Alright, so who's the girl?" They both ask.

"Huh?"

"Gaara, only a girl could change you this quickly, so who is she?" Tamari asks.

"I don't like her that way." I snap back.

"So there is a girl!" Kankuro says.

"Ugh, just drop it, we have something important to talk about." I say, and then I go into all that happened last night, and this morning.

"So mom was apart of a Village that was later murder, leaving just you, me, Kankuro, and this Sakura girl alive, and now this guy is out to kill all four of us, and then take over all 5 villages?" Tamari say.

"Yeah, that pretty much it, and this book has our history, and other things about the village." I say as my eyes fall onto the clock on the wall. It read 3 minutes till noon. I stand up startling my brother and sister. "I have somewhere to be today. I'll see you later." I say as I teleport to Sakura, which I find outside of her house, on the window. I jump up there, and take a seat beside her.

"Gaara, you're here!" Sakura yells, hugging me.

"Yeah, well I said I was coming to see you at noon, and it's noon." I say as she lets me go.

"Yeah, I know, but I missed you." She mumbles.

"Have you done anything today?" I ask.

"Yeah, I went to see Lee, he told me you came and said sorry and now you're friends. Good for you, Garra now you have two friends." Sakura say and I smile at her comment. "Hey, do you want to go get lunch with me, I know this real good place in town.

"Sakura, I don't know what if your teammates see us?" I ask.

"Then I won't care, Gaara I want to hang out with you, I don't care what other people say, now come on I'll buy." Sakura says, and I take her hand and teleports us down to the ground.

"Gaara, don't do that without telling me!" Sakura say, and I chuckle as she starts to drag me into the town.

**Sakura's POV**

"So, how the food?" I ask Gaara.

"It's good, you were right." Gaara say, smiling.

"Yeah, well anything beats that tongue you have back home."

"You don't know what you're missing." Gaara say as I pay and we leave the restaurant.

"Um...I think I do, Gaara." I say, and then laugh as we might our way towards a small stream.

"I'll get you to eat some, someday." Gaara say, smirking.

"You can try." I say, returning the smirk.

"Sakura, why do you think that man killed everyone in the village?" Gaara asks, making me go cold with the memories of that night.

"I really don't know Gaara." I say sadly. "But I don't understand why he had to kill everyone in the village. The ninja, our kage, I understand why he would want them dead, but why would he kill children? Why my mom? Why did he keep me alive?" I say, making tears fall onto my face.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." I hear Gaara say.

"No, it's fine. It just, I've been keeping all those memories locked away for so long, that when I think about it, I start to have meltdown, but I'll be okay." I say, wiping the tears from my face. "Lets just talk about something else."

"Okay, um...what's your favorite color?" I hear Gaara ask, and I laugh.

"Out of all of the topics in the world and you pick that one?" I ask, laughing.

"Hey, I not use to talking with people." Gaara say, blushing.

"Fine enough, okay my favorite color is red. What's yours?" I ask.

"White." Gaara say.

"Really, why white?" I ask.

"White is pure, clean. I guess white to me is pretty because nothing has touched it to make it impure." Gaara say, and I smile.

"Wow Gaara, I think that's the most thought through reasoning for liking a color that I've ever heard." I say, causing a light pink blush to appear on his face.

"Thanks." Gaara say, and that when we stop talking for awhile just enjoying the peace of the stream, but soon all good things must come to an end.

"Sakura!" I hear two voice yell together. Gaara and I stand up to see Naruto and Sasuke running towards us.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What are you guys doing here, don't you have training to do?" I ask.

"Sakura, why are hanging out with him?" Sasuke asks, glaring at Gaara.

"Oh, you mean Gaara? We became friends and went out to lunch today, and…" I begin, but Naruto interrupts me.

"Yeah, but he's a monster! He almost killed Bushy Brow!" Naruto yells.

"Yeah, well Gaara said sorry to Lee, and Lee forgave him!" I yell back at Naruto.

"Sakura, he will kill you! We're leaving, and you're coming with us!" Sasuke says.

"No, I'm still hanging out with Gaara." I say as I turn to leave with Gaara, but Sasuke grabs the collar pulling me back, but when he starts to drags me, he arms presses onto my back, and I feel like all my wounds are opened again, I scream bloody murder as I fall to the ground in pain. "Gaara." I say through my sobs, in seconds his by my side.

"It will be okay, Sakura." Gaara whispers to me.

"Sakura, are you okay? Sasuke, what did you do?!" Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"I don't know.." He whisper, but I stop hearing them as sand start surrounding us, and pass out from the pain.

**Gaara's POV**

I teleport Sakura and I into the our hotel room's living area, and lay her down on the couch. "Gaara, what happened?" I hear my sister asks.

"Sasuke touched her back, and reopened her pain, I would think that something in the book could help us." I say as I look down at Sakura, still sobbing in pain.

'**I'm going to kill him for putting Sakura through this.'**

"I'll check the book." Tamari say as she grabs the book, and starts flipping through the book, until she stops on one page. "Okay, it says that the pain can be eased if light burst of chakra is moved around her back." Tamari say, closing the book. I focus my chakra into my hand, and lightly touch it onto Sakura's back as I hear her stop sobbing, and her face becomes peaceful.

"There." I whisper as I pick up Sakura. "I'm going to take her home." I say as I teleport into her to found Naruto, Sasuke, and her teacher. I say nothing to them as I carefully lay Sakura down onto the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Is she going to be okay, Gaara?" I turn to find that Naruto asked the question.

"Yes, she just needs her rest, but don't touch her back until it's healed." I say.

"Yeah, what did you do to her?" Sasuke snaps, and I take a forward.

"You're the one who made her pain worse." I say.

"Okay, you two. Sasuke, Gaara didn't do anything to Sakura." Their teacher say, separating Sasuke and I.

"Well, what happened?" Naruto asks.

"None of your damn business." We all turn to find Sakura awake.

"Sakura…" Naruto whines.

"Don't Naruto, you guys should've told me who I can and cannot hang out with, and second I don't want to talk to you guys right now, so can you please leave." Sakura say.

"I'm not leaving you with…" Sasuke begins.

"Out!" Sakura yells, but starts falling forward, I catch her. "Thanks Gaara." She whispers.

"Alright you two we're leaving." The teacher says as he drags Naruto and Sasuke out of the room.

"Do you need anything, Sakura?" I ask as I help her lay back down on the bed.

"Please stay here with me Gaara." She whispers.

"I will." I whisper as I kill the lights in her room.

**Me: Chapter two, that means people like my story, they really do! Well, please review, I've started on chapter three, but with a lot of homework and everything, give me time. I really like this story and want it to be something people talk about. Well, until then goodbye.**


End file.
